


say what you mean tell me i'm right

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, I just love this ship too much, M/M, Sad, probably smut, there is smut, unrelated oneshots, welcome to blurrytyler hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's funny, you know. How someone gets off to that. It's obviously fake, like, 'ooOH TYLER HARDER'," he mimicked the woman on the TV and started laughing.</p><p>Tyler decided Blurry's laugh was worth it going through porn and getting a raging boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> I will put a warning at the beginning of a chapter if there's smut. Also, I am not good at writing smut so be patient with me  
> I hope you'll enjoy this as much as me

Honestly, if someone would have told Tyler in high school that he would madly fall in love with a man called Blurryface, he would have laughed. Blurryface? Really? What kind of name was that? And the fact that his eye colour sometimes switched to red made the situation even more ridiculous. 

But here he was, head over heels and always blushing whenever Blurry complimented him. Compliments like "You look cute" or "You look gorgeous in that shirt" made him feel light headed and left a goofy smile on his face for the rest of the day. 

Tyler knew there was something between them; something more. It wasn't quite a friendship but it wasn't a relationship either. Although Tyler really wished it was. Too often would he look at the empty spot on his bed and wish Blurry would lie there, snoring softly. Sure, sometimes they would watch some movies and he'd fall asleep on the couch next to Tyler but it wasn't quite the same as waking up next to him in a bed. 

They moved together after a year and Tyler really didn't know if that was good or bad. It was good because he got to see Blurry every day but it was also bad because hiding his feelings got more difficult and he was sure Blurry wasn't interested. And straight. So Tyler kept on daydreaming and hid the pain in his chest whenever Blurry would smile at some girl who was talking to him when they were out for whatever reason. 

 

One particular night, Tyler couldn't sleep and he kept rolling around in his bed groaning. The day had been shit and he had a migraine. He stared at the ceiling and sighed. That's when he heard the knock on his bedroom door. He rubbed his hand over his eyes and sighed out a quiet "Come in" before the door opened and his roommate stepped in, awkwardly rubbing his neck. 

"Hey uh... sorry for waking you up... I just... couldn't sleep..." he trailed off and Tyler smiled softly. 

"Don't worry, couldn't sleep either. You wanna lie down?" He offered and Blurry nodded quickly, lying down next to him awkwardly. 

They laid like that for five minutes until Blurry slowly but surely shuffled closer until he was spooning Tyler two minutes later. Tyler smiled and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"You know...I've tried to kind of deny everything but... I'm drawn to you and... please don't freak out okay?" He whispered and Tyler furrowed his brows. What was he talking about? 

He felt warm hands carefully grabbing his jaw and turning his head so he was staring into Blurry's dark eyes. He swore he saw a flash of red when he felt soft lips on his own. Tyler's eyes widened, trying to register what was happening. Blurry pulled away too soon, staring down at his hands nervously. 

"I love you, Tyler," he said almost shyly. And Tyler couldn't believe it. Did he just actually say that? He swallowed hard before fully turning around and taking Blurry's hands in his'. 

"I love you too," he smiled softly and Blurry looked up surprised. 

"Really?" He asked and broke out into a smile. 

"Of course, silly," Tyler rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss him again. 

After a few minutes they broke and stared into each other's eyes. Tyler couldn't help but giggle. This situation was so ridiculous but he loved every second of it. They laid down again, Blurry kissing Tyler's forehead and pulling him close again. 

They fell asleep like that in each other's arms. Restlessness forgotten, migraine gone.


	2. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning// smut  
> also my first time writing smut lmao

Another boring day with nothing to do. Tyler didn't have any classes today and Blurry wasn't working because someone else traded shifts with him. They both sat on the couch, Tyler mindlessly flipping through the TV channels, not really paying attention, when suddenly a loud moaning startled him and he blushed furiously staring at the TV. 

He dropped the remote in shock and Blurry raised an eyebrow glancing from Tyler to the TV. 

"Really, Tyler? Are you serious?" He teased and Tyler shook his head quickly. 

"I.. I didn't even know we received channels like that," he stuttered and stared at Blurry wide eyed. 

His boyfriend just laughed and shook his head, turning his gaze to the TV. 

"It's funny, you know. How someone gets off to that. It's obviously fake, like, 'ooOH TYLER HARDER'," he mimicked the woman on the TV and started laughing. 

Tyler decided Blurry's laugh was worth it going through porn and getting a raging boner. Although it kind of hurt, his jeans were definitely too tight. He tore his gaze from Blurry and turned to the TV clearing his throat. 

"Is it even possible to get so turned on you moan that loudly?" He chuckled and missed Blurry glancing at him. 

"We can try if you want," he teased and Tyler blushed lightly. 

"Yeah you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He laughed. "Faster, daddy, faster," he fake moaned. Blurry coughed and shook his head a smirk on his face. 

"I am your dirty little whore, you're so right I am only here for your pleasure," the woman on the TV yelled and Tyler decided that was enough. His face was as red as a tomato as he scrambled for the remote and quickly shut off the TV. Blurry eyed him curiously the whole time. 

"What, can't handle some porn, darling?" He smiled smugly and Tyler rolled his eyes, blush still prominent on his face. 

"Of course I can handle porn. I just can't stand how obviously fake this is," he snapped and crossed his arms. 

"Fake, huh? I bet I could make you scream like that," Blurry said lowly and looked at Tyler with dark eyes. Tyler swallowed hardly and laughed. 

"Come on, Blur. Stop that," he laughed nervously but his boyfriend didn't stop. He leaned closer and nipped at the spot behind Tyler's ear. 

"Bet I could make you scream like that. You'd like that, don't you? Bet I could make you come multiple times in a row," he growled darkly and Tyler moaned quietly shutting his eyes. 

"S-stop it," he said although there was no fight in his voice. Blurry smirked and kissed the spot behind Tyler's ear before trailing kisses down Tyler's jaw.

"Would you look at that. You're such a slut, Tyler. Already hard," he tsked and slipped his hands under Tyler's shirt, tracing his stomach and wiping his thumb over one of Tyler's nipples. Tyler stiffled a moan and arched his back craving his boyfriends touch. 

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" Tyler nodded quickly and Blurry picked him up, stepping into the bedroom and placing Tyler on the bed. Tyler got rid of his shirt and Blurry crawled over the bed, kissing a line up Tyler's stomach and to his throat. He sucked on the skin of Tyler's throat and lightly bit and licked over the same spot until he could see a purple bruise forming. 

Tyler shuddered under him and placed his hands in the hair of his boyfriend, tugging lightly. "M-more," he whimpered and cracked his eyes open. He was panting and bucked his hips up, trying to get the friction he needed. 

"You're so impatient, someone needs to be taught a lesson," Blurry growled and pulled his shirt off, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants. 

"P-please," Tyler whined and fumbled with his belt for a minute before quickly kicking it off. 

Blurry spread Tyler's legs and kissed his inner thighs starting at his knees and ever so slowly up to Tyler's crotch. He was inches away, Tyler could feel his hot breath through his boxer briefs and his cock twitched. Blurry chuckled going back down and repeating the action, kissing up his thighs and then stopping before he got too close to his erection. There was a wet patch in his briefs his dick leaking with precum. 

Tyler tugged at Blurry's hair and pulled him up, their lips meeting in a messy kiss. Blurry ground down his hips and Tyler moaned loudly. 

"Jesus, fuck," he clenched his fists in Blurry's hair and Blurry moaned, his hips jerking again. He kept grinding his crotch against Tyler's until his moans increased in volume and he started panting again. 

"I'm close," he grit out between clenched teeth and Blurry stopped immediately. Tyler whined and bucked his hips up but Blurry held him down firmly. 

"Not yet," he whispered and gave Tyler a quick peck on the lips before he slid down again and pulled Tyler's boxer briefs off. Tyler sighed in relief and his rock hard erection sprang free. Blurry spread his legs a little wider and Tyler thought he saw stars when he felt Blurry's wet tongue entering his hole. 

This was the first time Blurry had ever tongue fucked him and he briefly wondered why they hadn't tried that before. He pushed against Blurry's tongue but Blurry held him down again, his tongue fucking his hole until Tyler was almost crying. His dick hurt, he was so turned on and his boyfriend's tongue just felt too good. He pulled out way too soon and Tyler whined. 

Blurry reached for the lube on the bedside table but Tyler grabbed his wrist and shook his head. 

"Don't," he breathed and stared at his boyfriend. 

"Are you sure?" Blurry asked, not really sure if that was a good idea but Tyler just nodded and fuck, that was such a pretty sight. 

Tyler's cheeks were flushed, he was panting and sweating and he wanted Blurry to fuck him without any real preparation. Fuck. Blurry loved this man so much. He swallowed and nodded. 

"God, you're such a whore, Tyler. Bet the pain turns you on," he groaned and Tyler just nodded, not able to respond. Blurry pulled down his boxers and spit into his hand rubbing the spit up and down his cock, not wanting to completely wreck Tyler. 

He lined up in front of Tyler's hole and slowly pushed in, Tyler moaning loudly and gripping the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white. 

"That okay?" He asked and stopped for a second. 

"Keep going," Tyler panted and fuck, Blurry's cock twitched again. 

He pushed in his length and stopped, bottoming out. He panted and had to take a moment to get used to the feeling of Tyler around him, all tight and warm. 

"Fuck, you're so tight."

Tyler whimpered and gritted his teeth. "M-move," he moaned and Blurry didn't have to be asked twice.

He slowly pulled out and Tyler whimpered again, biting his lip until it was bleeding. Blurry pushed back in and Tyler's back arched off the mattress. 

"Harder, Blurry. Please," he breathed out and Blurry nodded, pulling out and slamming back into Tyler, picking up the pace and soon finding a rhythm. Tyler met him halfway and slammed his hips down onto Blurry's cock, letting out a loud cry. Blurry groaned and looked down at Tyler's cock smirking. 

"Bet I can make you come just from my cock alone, huh?" He hissed and Tyler made a desperate noise. Blurry shifted his angle and soon slammed his dick into Tyler's prostate with every thrust. Tyler cried out again, clenching around Blurry whose movements became sloppier. He could feel the heat in his stomach and his muscles tightening, ready for an orgasm. He kept hitting Tyler's prostate with every thrust who was a sobbing and shaking mess by now. 

"Think you can cum for me Tyler?" He asked and he was honestly surprised that he was still able to speak. Tyler sobbed and nodded and Blurry smirked above him. He hit his prostate three more times before whispering "Cum for me Tyler," and Tyler came with a cry all over his stomach. 

Blurry grinned and kept slamming into his boyfriend, chasing his own release. He hit Tyler's prostate again and again and Tyler was crying from over sensitivity but in a matter of seconds he came again, moaning loudly, his back arching off the mattress. With a few more thrusts, Blurry finally came, his cum filling Tyler's hole. 

Tyler panted, his eyes red and puffy. Blurry collapsed next to Tyler onto the bed and slowly pulled out. Tyler whimpered from over sensitivity and he was still shaking and sobbing. 

"You good?" Blurry asked worriedly. 

"'M fine," he reassured. "Just exhausted." 

"Are you sure?" Blurry asked nervously. He hadn't been too rough, had he? 

"Yes," Tyler responded and kissed him, long and sweet. Blurry smiled as Tyler cuddled up to him and fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed and it wasn't too bad  
> also if you have like requests or anything comment below or message me on my ig @tylerrstan


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah the blurrytyler version of that thing I wrote im really unmotivated to write for this ship rn so I apologise idk if im gonna delete this we'll see

It was all pointless. 

They didn't care. 

No one cared. 

Not about someone like him. 

He was ill, crazy, flawed, worthless. 

He didn't deserve saving. 

They all just thought he was a burden. 

Hiding their disgust behind fake smiles. 

He knew what they thought about him. 

Even though they wouldn't voice it. 

He knew. 

He stared at the rope in his hands, blinking back tears. 

He let out a sob. 

He didn't want any of this anymore. 

He couldn't do it. 

No one was there to save him. 

Good. 

Stepping onto the chair, tears flowing out of his eyes, he tied the rope around his throat. 

He took a deep breath. 

One last shaking inhale. 

Suddenly something gripped his wrist and he shrieked. 

His eyes snapped open. 

Red eyes staring back. 

Shadowy hands gently untying the rope from his throat. 

He was in shock. 

He couldn't do anything. 

The hands pulled him down. 

Red eyes so so sad. 

They pulled him down. 

Pulling him against something solid. 

Solid but soft. 

Comforting. 

A beating heart. 

He sobbed. 

More tears. 

Shadowy hands running through his hair. 

Soft but deep voice speaking. 

No. Not speaking. 

Singing. 

He cried. 

A long time he did nothing else but cry. 

The voice not stopping once. 

The shadowy hands running through his hair. 

He fell asleep like that. 

The next morning the singing voice was gone. 

The shadowy hands no longer running through his hair. 

A warm feeling remained in his chest. 

They didn't talk about this again. 

It was a silent agreement. 

But he knew the red eyes, the shadowy hands and the singing voice were there for him.


End file.
